The present invention relates to a terminal that is surface-mounted on a substrate and a connector having the same.
Regarding a terminal to which a wire harness is connected in an automobile and the like, Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose a structure where a separate member supports a bent contact from an outside of the bent contact.
Also, Patent Document 3 discloses a structure having an opening prevention claw having a function of preventing an insertion guide plate, which guides a terminal of a connection correspondent, from being opened.
Also, Patent Document 4 discloses a shielded connector for a substrate including an outer conductor terminal having a substrate-side connection portion to be insertion-connected into a through-hole of a printed substrate.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-8-17508    Patent Document 2: JP-A-5-62730    Patent Document 3: JP-A-9-199244    Patent Document 4: JP-A-2006-107800
Patent Documents 1 to 3 disclose a structure where a contact of the other party is arranged at one side and a core wire of an electric cable is arranged at the other side. Thus, it is not possible to conductively connect a conductor of a cable and a conductive pattern of a substrate. That is, the structure does not have a function serving as a terminal of a connector for a substrate for connecting a cable to a substrate.
According to the technology disclosed in Patent Document 4, a leg portion consisting of the substrate-side connection portion is inserted and attached into the through-hole of the substrate. Hence, it is not possible to cope with a surface mounting to the substrate.